


Früher war nicht wirklich alles besser

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [89]
Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, No Plot/Plotless, Prompt Fic, Some Humor, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne war aus, aber das Ergebnis war irgendwie nicht wie erhofft.Wobei, wenn ich noch mal drüber nachdenke ... eigentlich ist es absolut wie erhofft ;)>Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Knutschen  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Pre-Slash/Slash, Fluff, ein wenig Humor  
> Handlung: Boerne war aus, aber das Ergebnis war irgendwie nicht wie erhofft.  
> Länge: 1.100 Wörter  
> A/N: Äh … ja. Als ich angefangen habe, war ich in der entsprechenden Stimmung. Dann ist sie mir irgendwie verloren gegangen und mir ist aufgefallen, daß das hier nun gar keinen Plot hat. Und kreative Prompt-Umsetzung ist auch was anderes … Aber ich laß sie nunmal gerne knutschen ;) Keine Valentinstagsgeschichte, aber weil sie genau so kitschig ist und genauso, äh, sinnvoll, poste ich sie heute.

***

„Ich küsse ganz hervorragend.“ Boerne klang ziemlich eingeschnappt. „Ich bin ein hervorragender Küsser.“ Und ziemlich betrunken. Thiel mußte lachen. Wie waren sie eigentlich auf dieses Thema gekommen?

„Glauben Sie mir etwa nicht?“

„Doch, doch …“

Boerne warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. „Daran hat es jedenfalls nicht gelegen.“

Ach ja. Frau Dr. Nierenstein. … oder so ähnlich. „Woran dann?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat eben nicht gepaßt.“

„Das würd‘ ich auch sagen, wenn ich einen Korb gekriegt hätte.“

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen noch sagen, ich -“ Boerne holte tief Luft. „Sie wollen mich bloß auf die Palme bringen.“

Thiel mußte grinsen. „Und, funktioniert’s?“

Boerne schnaubte.

Sie griffen beide gleichzeitig nach ihrem Glas und tranken synchron.

„Ich fand die sowieso nicht so toll.“

„ _Ihnen_ muß sie ja auch nicht gefallen.“

„Das sagen Sie so.“ Thiel setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Immerhin hätte ich die dann ständig hier im Haus treffen müssen.“

„Das ist sehr unhöflich.“

„Was?“

„Frau Dr. Niefenschein ‚die‘ zu nennen. Zumal bei einer Dame.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Ist ja jetzt auch egal.“

…

„Oder?“ Er sah den anderen ungläubig an. „Sie wollen die doch nicht nochmal treffen, oder?“

„Steter Tropfen …“

„Nein, ernsthaft.“ Er stellte das Glas wieder ab. „Boerne, so funktioniert das nicht.“

Jetzt verdrehte Boerne die Augen. „Na dann verraten Sie mir mal Ihr Erfolgsrezept. Casanova.“

„Äh …“ Jetzt mußte er ernsthaft nachdenken. Eine dumme Antwort fiel ihm auf die Schnelle nicht ein, und eine ehrliche war irgendwie auch gar nicht so einfach. „Entweder … Entweder ist da was. Oder nicht. Das können Sie nicht erzwingen.“

„War das jetzt das ganze Ausmaß Ihrer Weisheit? Herzlichen Dank, daß Sie diesen profunden Gedanken mit mir geteilt haben.“

„Boerne …“ Warum machte er sich überhaupt die Mühe?

„Nein, wirklich. Da wäre ich ja im Leben nicht drauf gekommen. Und auf die Art und Weise sind Sie jetzt schon seit – wie lange, zehn Jahren? – alleine?“

„Dann fragen Sie mich eben nicht.“ Das angenehme, leicht betrunkene Gefühl von eben war wie weggewischt. Sollte der Idiot seinen Kram doch alleine regeln. Eben hatte er ja noch ein bißchen Mitleid gehabt, aber jetzt – und dann sah er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck. Verdammt.

„Das wird schon. Sie ist eben nicht die Richtige.“

Boerne schnaubte halbherzig.

…

„Wissen Sie …“

„Was?“ Er hatte gerade überlegt, ob es wohl sehr unhöflich war, wenn er sich ein Bier holte, als Boerne seine Gedanken unterbrach.

„Können Sie sich noch erinnern …“ Boerne stockte und wirkte ein wenig abwesend.

„Was, Boerne? Jetzt hören Sie nicht immer mitten im Satz auf, das nervt!“

„Wenn ich früher jemanden geküßt habe, dann war da nichts anderes in meinem Kopf.“ Boerne seufzte. „Diesmal habe ich währenddessen überlegt, ob wir zu spät ins Restaurant kommen. Und ob ich nicht lieber doch den Wintermantel anziehen sollte.“

„Tja.“ Er starrte in sein Glas. Nein, so sollte das wirklich nicht sein.

„Aber früher war es ja auch nicht immer die Richtige.“ Boerne stoppte. „Eigentlich war es nie die Richtige, wenn man es genau nimmt.“

„Klar.“ So betrachtet hatte Boerne natürlich recht. Trotzdem, wenn er daran dachte, wie Susanne und er sich das erste Mal geküßt hatten … da war alles um sie herum verschwunden. Und sie hatten so lange weitergemacht, bis sie beide ganz außer Atem gewesen waren. Er seufzte. „Aber wenigstens in dem Moment sollte man doch glauben, daß es die Richtige ist.“

„Mhm.“

Gott, war das lange her. Keine Ahnung, ob es sich heute noch so anfühlen würde. Wenn er jemals wieder in die Verlegenheit kam, jemanden zu küssen.

Boerne stupste ihn mit der Schulter an und er sah auf. „Fehlt Ihnen das eigentlich nie?“

„Zu knutschen?“

Boerne grinste schief. „Sie sind wohl gedanklich in Ihre längst vergangene Jugend abgedriftet.“

„Ihre ist aber auch nicht mehr viel näher.“

„Stimmt.“ Boerne Blick verdüsterte sich.

„Schon.“

„Wie meinen?“

Thiel seufzte. „Natürlich fehlt es mir. Was denken Sie denn.“

Boerne sah ihn an.

„Was?“

Er konnte förmlich dabei zusehen, wie sich der Gedanke in Boernes Kopf formte.

„Vergessen Sie das sofort wieder.“

…

„Boerne …“

…

„Das ist mein Ernst. Das ist keine -“

Es war wie früher. Ganz genau so wie früher, wenn man auf Feiern leicht angeheitert genug Mut zusammengenommen hatte und es einfach tat. Als Boerne sich wieder von ihm löste, mußte er erst mal tief Luft holen. Sein Herz raste, wahrscheinlich wegen des Sauerstoffmangels, und er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren.

„Selbst das fühlt sich besser an.“ Boerne betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Vielleicht sollte ich Frau Dr. Niefenschein doch nicht nochmal einladen.“

Im ersten Moment war er merkwürdig erleichtert, aber dann erreichte das „selbst das“ sein Gehirn. „Also bitte.“

„Was?“

„Sie wollen ja wohl nicht behaupten, daß Ihnen das nicht -“ Thiel stoppte abrupt, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade im Begriff war zu sagen.

Boerne sah ihn fragend an.

„Geben Sie mir mal lieber noch was.“ Er schob sein leeres Glas über den Tisch. Besser weitertrinken als allzulange darüber nachdenken, was da eben passiert war. Wenn sie nicht darüber redeten, konnte man das immer noch als Scherz abtun. Und Boerne ging es ja sowieso nicht so wie ihm. Für den war das nur ein Experiment. Oder so was in der Art. Und er selbst war nur überrascht gewesen, genau. Außerdem hatte er wirklich schon sehr lange niemanden mehr geküßt, war ja klar, daß sich das dann gut anfühlte. Selbst wenn es Boerne war.

Eine halbe Stunde später, als Boerne sich verabschiedete, hatte er das alles schon fast wieder erfolgreich vergessen. Sie hatten über andere Dinge geredet, noch ein bißchen mehr Wein getrunken, und alles war wie immer gewesen.

Bis Boerne „Das war nett. Sollten wir bald mal wieder machen“ sagte und er „Ja“ und im gleichen Moment rot anlief, weil ihm bewußt wurde, daß Boerne den Wein gemeint hatte, während er … Und Boerne, der vielleicht ein bißchen angetrunken war, aber bestimmt nicht blöd, sah ihn an und wußte natürlich, was er gedacht hatte. Und ihm fiel natürlich wie immer in solchen Momenten nichts ein, was er sagen konnte, um zu einem anderen Thema zu wechseln. Oder Boerne abzulenken, so daß der nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, was das dann wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Dabei hatte er selbst ja noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht.

Komischerweise sagte Boerne auch nichts, und dem fiel doch sonst immer was ein. Boerne sah ihn immer noch an.

„Das auch.“

„Was?“ Thiel runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie hatte er jetzt den Faden verloren.

Der Kuß war, anders als der erste, nur eine flüchtige Berührung; so vorsichtig, daß sie fast gar nicht da war. „Das.“

Thiel schluckte. Und dann nickte er, weil er seiner Stimme gerade nicht so ganz traute. Und weil er sowieso nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.

„Gute Nacht.“ Boerne lächelte.

Ausgerechnet jetzt mußte natürlich Herr Obiak aus dem zweiten Stock durchs Treppenhaus stapfen. Thiel gab sich alle Mühe, das dämliche Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen.

„Gute Nacht.“

Wahrscheinlich hatte das doch nicht so gut geklappt mit dem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, dachte Thiel, als er die Tür zuzog. Herr Obiak hatte ihnen einen ganz schön komischen Blick zugeworfen. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das ja auch egal sein. Das Lächeln, das nie ganz verschwunden war, breitete sich wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus. Total egal.

* Fin *


End file.
